Romance malsaine
by honeorana
Summary: La première fois qu'il le vit, un sourire orna ses lèvres en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre eux. Lorsqu'il l'entendit parler, une lueur plus sombre s'alluma en lui et elle s'intensifia quand il le vit réagir à certains stimuli.
1. Chapter 1

Cette fanfiction est inspirée d'un jeu de rôle appelé Vampire la Mascarade de Withe Wolf.

Bonne lecture à tous ;)

* * *

 **Paris, février 2013, 18h46**

J'ouvre les yeux et la seule chose visible est le noir ambiant. D'une main lasse, j'attrape mon téléphone et regarde l'heure. Rien ne me presse, mais je décide de me lever pour aller prendre une douche. C'est une habitude depuis quelques années, un long recommencement éternel de mouvement d'une banalité affligeante. J'ouvre mes draps et disparais dans la salle de bain pour me glisser sous le jet d'eau en pensant à ce que je vais faire de ma soirée. Je lève la tête pour laisser l'eau couler sur mes yeux, appréciant la morsure sourde de l'eau brûlante. Comme il est bon de sentir l'eau me réchauffer, même si ça ne durera pas. Sur un ricanement bref, je sors pour m'habiller rapidement et descendre de chez moi. En bas de l'immeuble, je m'allume une cigarette et commence à marcher, l'esprit alerte. Je n'ai pas vraiment de cible particulière, même si j'avoue avoir un faible pour les femmes, elles sont plus simples à embobiner. Je déambule dans le 14e arrondissement, sans trouver ce que je cherche, je consulte ma montre pour me rendre compte qu'une demi-heure vient de s'écouler. Un soupir m'échappe, mon souffle embu l'air autour de moi, je vais devoir refaire un tour, ce que je ne tarde pas à faire.

Je rentre mes mains dans mes poches et je décide de rentrer dans un des bars du coin. Une jeune femme s'approche, un plateau en équilibre précaire posé sur sa main. Elle me demande ce que je veux tout en empilant les verres vides sur le plateau. Je regarde celui-ci pendant que je réfléchis, il tangue dangereusement et cela m'amuse. Je commande une bière et attends que la jeune femme revienne. J'ai légèrement décalé la chaise pour qu'elle renverse son plateau en arrivant, ce qui ne manque pas. Je vois ses yeux horrifier se poser sur moi alors qu'elle part en avant, prête à s'étaler de tout son long. Je tends une main pour lui attraper le bras et la maintenir debout, la bière se renverse sur moi. Parfait !  
Une rougeur s'étale sur le pâle visage de la demoiselle et intérieurement je jubile. Elle se confond en excuses et je me le lève pour prendre connaissance des dégâts sur ma personne. J'affiche un air un peu ennuyé et la rougeur s'intensifie, elle me plaît bien celle-là. Elle me propose de m'aider à nettoyer mon t-shirt et je la suis, toujours aussi ravie de constater à quel point elle est coopérative.

Elle m'emmène dans les toilettes où elle prend plusieurs feuilles de papier qu'elle humidifie. Elle s'approche de moi et frotte pendant que j'en fais de même de mon côté. Je constate que nous sommes seuls, cela ne pouvait être plus parfait. Ses cheveux ont une odeur de menthe, c'est frais et pourtant légèrement sucré. Je penche la tête, attiré par cette fragrance de sucre qui, je viens de le comprendre, se dégage de sa gorge. Je prends une inspiration légère et profonde, elle ne semble pas très attentive à ce que je fais et j'en profite. Mon visage s'incline un peu plus vers sa gorge et mes lèvres se retroussent sur mes crocs qui ne tardent pas à percer la peau de sa gorge. Son sang est doux dans ma gorge et j'apprécie la sensation qu'il me procure. Un gémissement m'apprend qu'elle aussi apprécie, elle vient de succomber au Baiser et mon esprit s'en amuse. Je sens ses mains agripper mon t-shirt et je referme mes bras sur elle. Si jamais quelqu'un nous surprenait, il penserait certainement que son attitude et la mienne sont le fruit d'un désir et d'un plaisir bien plus conventionnel. Une fois satisfait, je relâche la mâchoire et referme la plaie que je viens de lui infliger en passant ma langue dessus, comme c'est grisant. Je la sens s'affaisser un peu et je contrôle mon expression pour adopter un masque d'inquiétude. Je me recule légèrement, fixant ses yeux vitreux.

"Mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ?"

Pas de réponse et toujours le même regard, elle ne doit pas comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer, qui le comprendrait ? Elle rougit à nouveau, elle doit penser qu'elle vient de faire un malaise, ce qui n'est pas vraiment faux. Elle reste accrochée à moi, ce qui me donne la confirmation que, comme à l'accoutumé, ma victime ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je me suis souvent posé la question, comment est-ce possible ? Comment un tel acte peut-il passer inaperçu ? Malgré ces questions, je n'ai jamais eu de réponses, en même temps, à qui pourrais-je les poser pour en avoir ?

 _"Je... je suis vraiment navré..."_

Je vois des larmes se former dans le coin de ses yeux et si je me laissais aller, cela me ferait rire. Je souris pour l'encourager et la repousse légèrement en continuant de la fixer. Elle est mignonne, pas franchement jolie, mais agréable à regarder.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas bien grave, juste un peu de bière et un étourdissement. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous mettre dans des états pareils !"

Ses yeux s'agrandissent un peu, puis son regard devient plus vif avant de se mettre à pétiller légèrement. Elle a repris du poil de la bête. Elle secoue légèrement la tête et se met à sourire.

 _"Vous avez raison... merci..."_

Encore ce rougissement, décidément, elle veut m'appâter pour de bon ? Je lui fais un léger clin d'œil avant de détourner le regard vers la tache toujours présente sur mon t-shirt. Je hausse les épaules et jette la boule d'essuie-tout (qui donc n'est pas capable de tout essuyer) dans la poubelle. Elle hausse un sourcil et sourit à nouveau avant de retourner vers la salle de bar. Je la suis après quelques secondes et pose un billet sur la table avant de remettre ma veste pour sortir. Une autre cigarette à la main, je déambule à nouveau dans les rues de Paris. Une partie de moi est apaisée, enfin, pour le moment en tout cas.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Paris, février 2013, 19h00**_

 _Se réveiller en sursaut, encore ... En y réfléchissant bien, cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu de réveil normal._  
 _Un réveil normal pour moi c'était de se réveiller sous sa couverture en s'étirant, le sourire aux lèvres d'avoir passé une nuit confortable sur son matelas et son oreiller moelleux. Mais pour moi, le réveil était synonyme de retour à la réalité. Et ma réalité n'était pas la chose la plus agréable qui existait. Ce même sentiment de terreur qui me déchire l'intérieur chaque soir ne m'abandonnait pas durant mon sommeil. Nuit après nuit je faisais exactement les mêmes rêves … cauchemars. Mais comment est-il encore possible de rêver ?_  
 _Je m'extirpais de sous mon lit, les larmes, maintenant sèches, me tiraient la peau. Je me frottais le visage, dans l'espoir qu'en effaçant les traînées rouges qui me zébraient les joues, mes souvenirs s'évanouiraient en même temps. Mais je n'étais pas tout à fait certain que mes cauchemars ne resurgiraient pas au milieu de ma soirée au moment le moins opportun. Je me déshabillais sur le chemin de ma douche et me lavais rapidement. Sans un regard au miroir fendu qui ornait plus de la moitié de la salle de bains, je me séchais et m'habillais, enfilant les vêtements les moins avantageux pour moi._

 _Je n'aimais pas que l'on me regarde, je n'aimais pas être le centre de l'attention, mon plus grand souhait ? Devenir l'homme invisible sans aucun doute. Une fois mon baggy et mon sweat à capuche, tous les deux d'au moins deux tailles plus grandes qu'il n'aurait fallu en place, je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée._  
 _Au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de cette porte, j'avais l'impression que le monde autour de moi ralentissait et rétrécissait. D'une main tremblante, je saisis la poignée et ouvris la porte. L'angoisse commençait à me submerger, mon esprit patinait à deux cent à l'heure : « Si ta voisine venait te parler ? Ou la mère célibataire qui te fait des gâteaux ? Et la concierge, cela fait un moment que tu n'es pas allé la voir ? Et la femme du vigile de nuit, elle aussi elle sort à cette heure-là d'habitude ... »_

 _Les dents serraient, je passais finalement de l'autre côté. Dans le couloir de mon immeuble, je rabattais la capuche sur ma tête, prenant soin que mes cheveux longs soit entièrement à l'intérieur, je fermais ma porte et me dépêchais de sortir de ce lieu confiné avant que l'une d'elles ne me coince quelque part._  
 _Une fois dans la rue, je longeais les murs, évitant de me faire remarquer en direction d'un endroit où je pourrais trouver à manger. Vu l'heure assez « matinale » pour une soirée, j'allais avoir du mal à trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à me mettre sous la dent. Et je devais partir travailler avant 23 heures. Je me dirigeais donc vers le 4e arrondissement, en direction de la rue Sainte-Croix-de-la-Bretonnerie, en plein quartier gay de la ville Lumière._

 _Je marchais en pressant le pas, je n'avais pas envie de prendre les transports en commun, je ferais cet effort plus tard dans la soirée alors pour l'instant, je préférais rester au calme. J'ai donc profité de ces 40 minutes de trajet pour me ressaisir entièrement et me mettre ''dans l'ambiance'' du quartier. Je n'avais pas besoin de changer mon comportement du tout au tout, en générale, il y avait toujours un prostitué qui allait m'aborder ou un client d'un des bars en manque, qui s'offraient à moi sur un plateau. Arrivée dans la rue en question, je rabattis ma capuche et commençais à observer les différents bars, calquant mon pas sur celui des quelques badauds qui visitaient le quartier du Marais._  
 _Je les enviais, tous autant qu'ils étaient de profiter de leur petite vie tranquille. Mais je souriais intérieurement de savoir qu'aucun d'eux ne se doute de ma présence._

 _Finalement, je changeais du rue et je me retrouvais devant le Raidd Bar, je n'étais jamais entré à l'intérieur, je n'en éprouvé ni l'envie, ni la curiosité. Mais nombre de leur client m'avaient servi de petit-déjeuner. Je m'allumais donc une cigarette, espérant qu'un homme pas trop farouche s'approche de moi. Quant aux filles, elles ne se risqueraient pas à m'approcher dans un tel quartier, j'étais en sécurité. Au bout de ma deuxième cigarette, je me retournais face à un gars qui venait de me taper sur l'épaule pour me demander du feu. Je lui tends mon briquet un grand sourire sur le visage : et c'est parti pour l'hameçonnage. Sur le coup, j'ai de la chance, c'est un bavard, je lui réponds donc gentiment, posant moi-même quelques questions. Je finis par frissonner et souffler dans mes mains comme pour me réchauffer, mimant le comportement de quelqu'un qui a froid. Il saute sur l'occasion et m'invite à entrer dans le bar. Je le regard l'air contrit lui expliquant que je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit et j'enchaîne :_

 _« Mais on peut aller se réchauffer ailleurs et … autrement ? »_

 _L'heure tourne, je joue le tout pour le tout. Je le vois hésiter, je lui pose une mains sur son bras en baissant timidement mon regard._

 _« Si vous ne voulez pas … aucun soucis … vous me plaisez bien c'est tout »_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas dire pour manger. Je me sens ridicule, vraiment ridicule, et ce n'est pas de la timidité qu'il peut voir en moi mais de la honte de me comporter comme ça. Mais c'est tellement facile de les avoir avec cette technique. Il hésite encore et fini par m'amener vers sa voiture. J'essaie de ne pas penser à ce qu'il va se passer. On monte à l'arrière et il s'empresse de m'embrasser. Le simple fait d'avoir sa langue dans ma bouche me donne la nausée. Mais je le laisse faire, à contre cœur, me contrôlant pour ne laisser rien paraître de ma répugnance. Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ça ! Il commence à me caresser, je frissonne, il prend sa pour de l'excitation mais ce n'est que de l'aversion, je le repousse, le plaquant contre son fauteuil. Je glisse une de mes main vers sa ceinture et me penche vers lui, vers son cou. Je sens son odeur, j'entends son sang cogner contre les parois de ses veines. La tension de son pantalon m'informe qu'il commence à être excité, cela me répugne encore plus, mais je continue à ouvrir son jean's. J'ai les mains qui tremblent, heureusement, je sais que j'ai bientôt fini … cela me donne un peu de baume au cœur, je lui embrasse son cou avant d'y planter mes crocs. Enfin …_  
 _Il gémit … ça m'écœure légèrement mais le liquide chaud qui s'échappe de sa gorge à bientôt fini de raviver ma bonne humeur._

 _Une fois rassasier, je retire mes crocs de son corps, et fait disparaître les traces de mon forfait. Il me regarde, un air paisible sur son visage souriant, il a vraiment pris son pied … Je fais une moue de dégoût qu'il ne comprend pas, je le salut, m'excusant de ne pas pouvoir continuer et sort de son véhicule. Je l'entends m'appeler, demander mon nom et mon numéro mais n'ayant pas la force de sortir, il me laisse tranquille, il m'aura complètement oublié bientôt. Je ne saurais juste qu'un homme qui lui a prêté du feu et qu'il a embrassé, comme sûrement tant d'autre avant moi. Je ne supporte pas de chasser comme ça, mais au moins c'est rapide … Me concentrant sur le souvenir de son sang dans ma bouche, je retourne à mes occupations nocturne._


End file.
